Happiness is not equal the sun
by FranniRokudo
Summary: About morning walks, fragrant flowers and a sudden understanding of what is desired there is already a reality. Romantic, fluff, not straight, but...


_Счастье подобно бабочке. Чем больше ловишь его, тем больше оно ускользает. Но если вы перенесете своё внимание на другие вещи, оно прилетит и тихо сядет к тебе на плечо._  
><em>Виктор Франкл (с).<em>

Гамма всегда любил вставать рано по утрам. И дело было скорее не в привычке, не в встрече красивых рассветов и не в том, что можно было успеть сделать много полезных дел – причина была скорее в том, что вставать рано он любил iне один/i. Раньше положенного, часов эдак в семь, вставала его маленькая принцесса, его Юни. Нельзя было точно отгадать причину, по которой она это делала, – каждый раз она говорила разные вещи со своей неизменной тёплой улыбкой. Когда Гамма узнал об этом маленьком пристрастии своей госпожи, не смог просто так это оставить и позволить ей гулять одной. Да-да, Юни любила выходить на свежий воздух, дышать, порой уходить куда-то далеко, а часам к девяти возвращаться. Хранитель Грозы поначалу даже ревниво начал думать, что у его принцессы появился кто-то, ради кого она преодолевает такие длинные расстояния так рано, но вскоре он одёрнул себя, однажды увидав её просто сидящей на лесной полянке и подставившей своё тело под нежные солнечные лучи. Оказалось, что это Юни делает без цели, без какой-то причины – это её просто маленькая слабость. Ей хочется – она убегает. Гамма, естественно, не сумел оставить это без внимания, всё время наблюдал за ней, чтобы, не дай Бог, с ней не случилось чего. Ария доверила ему эту девочку, но отчего-то сам он, только увидав это милое существо, перестал принимать этот приказ за нечто отягощающее, наоборот, Юни хотелось защищать просто так, без своей собственной выгоды, без указов и без особых на то наставлений. Гамма понимал, что может думать слишком банально и прямолинейно, но для него эта девочка была особенной, родной, необыкновенной. Чего только стоили её глаза... её затягивающие, не просто синевато-светлые, а цвета глубокого озера глаза с туманной поволокой. Собственно, Гамма любил её глаза ещё и за то, что они ему крупно напоминали взгляд Арии. А если уж говорить честно, то Юни была чистой копией предыдущего босса...

Когда Гамма только начал свои тайные от госпожи наблюдения за ней, та сразу рассекретила его своим безоружным смехом. Тогда она не стала сердиться (собственно, Хранитель знал, что Юни сердилась редко, а на него – вообще никогда), лишь, мило хлопая ресницами, предложила ему остаться с ней и вообще с этого времени присоединиться к её прогулкам. Гамма был смущён, ему не хотелось мешать принцессе, но её глаза не умели врать и смотрели тогда прямо и с понятной ему просьбой. Разве он мог отказаться? Для босса – всё что угодно. Хранитель Грозы с этого времени тоже начал вставать раньше, а после таких весёлых прогулок по ближайшему лесу или полю весь день чувствовал себя хорошо и бодро. Он всё время удивлялся, как это Юни приходила к таким мудрым решениям для своего небольшого возраста. Но потом просто и с улыбкой понял – это же она, его принцесса, дочь Арии и Аркобалено Неба. Она не может быть другой. Гамма искал, искал, но так и не нашёл различия в характерах между Арией и Юни. Порой ему казалось, что эти глаза, так пристально, но вовсе не неприятно смотрящие на него, есть глаза предыдущего босса, что Юни – просто уменьшенная копия Арии, но со всеми её свойствами характера и привычками. Хранитель Грозы не знал, кого любил больше, но потом понял, что это глупый, дурацкий, отвратительный вопрос. Ответа на него нет и не будет. Потому что это унизительно по отношению к дорогой ему Арии и её дочери.  
>Но Гамма знал, что готов служить Юни вечно и до конца своих дней. Это не шутки, не лживые, пропитанные самодовольством слова, а слова преданного раба, прислуги, истинно любящего своего босса, господина. Хранитель был бесконечно предан и любил Юни. Любил... но как?<p>

Гамма всегда задумывался о том, о чем не надо, когда ждал свою принцессу. А этот финальный вопрос был классикой жанра в его случае; каждый раз мужчина так и не мог дать ответа на него, да и боялся. Боялся чего-то предосудительного, ещё оставшегося в его душе, боялся быть непонятным и пойманным, боялся того, чего порой не скрыть нельзя, а показать – до ужаса страшно. _Боялся._ Это _чувство_ было единственным, чего он боялся в жизни. Он уж давно, только-только приоткрыв его и поняв, что это за зверь такой, засунул его обратно, поглубже в свою душу, не пуская на поверхность и заминая все его попытки выказать себя. Правило есть правило, а принципы есть принципы; нарушить или переступить через них было для него равносильно страшному греху.  
>Задумавшись и слегка сдвинув брови на переносицу, он и не заметил, как его маленькая принцесса подошла к нему.<p>

– Эй, Гамма, почему ты такой хмурый? – звонкий, ещё детский голосок заставил мужчину очнуться и мгновенно привести лицо в порядок. Он улыбнулся – нет, не фальшиво, а очень даже естественно и тепло. Уже научился такому. Да и можно ли было лживо улыбаться, когда перед тобой Аркобалено Неба?

– Ничего страшного, Юни-сама, вам, верно, показалось, – спокойно и с не менее спокойной улыбкой выдал он и почтительно поклонился. Но Гамма понял, что Юни уж давно всё поняла. В том смысле поняла, что он чем-то обеспокоен. Он искренне и с дрожью по телу надеялся, что не дальше в душу забралась к нему эта девочка. Конечно, боссу разрешено многое, Хранитель с радостью распахнёт перед ней все свои скелеты в шкафу, но... но одни скелетик от неё всё же хотелось припрятать. Ради её же блага. Как всегда.

– Ну, тогда пойдём, Гамма. – Беспечная, тёплая, лучистая, кажется, сотканная только из нежности, любви и доброты улыбка скользнула по её маленьким губам. Глаза вновь смотрели в душу, тело будто сковало, сам Гамма был готов отдать действительно всё на свете, чтобы быть в таком состоянии вечность. И тогда уж только с ней. Без неё всё это, естественно, какой-то бред.  
>Они наконец вышли из дому и направились в привычную сторону – там, где начинали виднеться широкие речные долины с цветами и небольшим леском позади них. Все эти места, особенно когда по ним шагала Юни, становились для Гаммы особенными, памятными. Казалось, и цветы были ярче и красивее, и воды речек начинали блистать своей кристальностью и чистотой, и в лесу становилось тепло и хорошо, и птицы заводили свои самые лучшие трели и песенки. Хранитель Грозы полюбил утро и эти утренние прогулки. Ему казалось действительно счастьем, счастьем необыкновенным знать, что самый дорогой ему человек в мире бесконечно верит и доверяет ему и что в эти одинокие прогулки они вместе и уже ничто не в силах помешать им. Хотя бы так. Это весьма устраивало Гамму, и о большем он и не мечтал. Эти далеко не деловые отношения были ему как бальзам на душу... на именно то место души, которое так болело и просило заглушить эту боль.<br>Они редко шли молча – всегда было, о чём поговорить. Хранитель Грозы был готов слушать её голосок, понимать её слова бесконечно. Пустая, наивная, милая болтовня ни о чём, так дорогая сердцу и так активно вспоминаемая в будущем, – вот залог хорошей прогулки. Мужчина тогда чувствовал себя счастливым. Большего он не смел требовать даже про себя в мыслях. Песчаная же дорожка извивалась, то поднимаясь в горки, то опускаясь. Впереди была уж совсем близка тонкая полоска леса, за ним шли те самые поляны, которые просто обожала Юни. На них было много разных красивых цветов; девочка всегда восхищалась ими, в её голове не укладывалось, как это природа умудрилась придумать столько уникальных растений, ни разу не повторившись и ни на одном не отдохнув. Цветы на той поляны росли действительно красивые и ароматные, это признавал даже Гамма. Вообще шикарные места были рядом с особняком Джиглио Неро: практически не тронутые людьми, опутанные сетью маленьких речушек, с вкраплениями вот таких вот цветастых полян и полосками негустых, но прохладных лесов. Рай, да и только. Хранитель Грозы наслаждался отдыхом и относительно спокойными временами. Кажется, всё это вскоре рухнет безвозвратно. Он был уверен: Юни это тоже чувствовала. Скоро всё закончится... но пока всё ещё только продолжается.

Наконец они доплелись леса, осторожно пошли по проторенной тропинке, перепрыгивая через кочки и пригибаясь от острых веток; Гамма неустанно следил за принцессой, боясь, что та может пораниться или упасть, но девочка даже ловчее его легко перелетала через кочки и вовремя нагибалась, задевая ветки своим темноватым, отливающим зелёным хвостиком и касаясь стволов подолом своего воздушного кремового платья. И вот они выбрались из прохладного леса; солнце уже активно поднималось с уровня горизонта, лучики даже припекали, но ещё не так, как это обычно бывало днём. В воздухе чувствовалась ночная свежесть, ветерок доносил её до стоящих на склоне людей. Гамма вдохнул в себя побольше чистого воздуха и с улыбкой услышал, что то же самое сделала Юни. Он даже почувствовал её улыбку, не поворачиваясь. Всё же какая-то связь между ним с принцессой была... Они одновременно повернули головы в сторону друг друга; Гамма всё понял по озорному взгляду девочки, который будто говорил: «Теперь только и догоняй!» Юни сорвалась с места и побежала вниз, по склону; бег её был похож на полёт какой-то необыкновенной птицы. Хранитель Грозы подумал, что будет лишним ей сейчас напоминать о безопасности, поэтому сам стал спускаться. А она бежала вперёд, открывая себя всю ветру, смеясь, оборачивалась назад и кричала: «Гамма, не отставай!» А Гамма и не отставал... _Гамма никогда не отставал._ Он всегда шёл и будет идти за ней, не впереди, не на равных, а просто сзади, в качестве телохранителя. Хотя бы так. Этого ему было, вот правда, предостаточно. А Юни бежала беззаботно, как ребёнок, уже по самой полянке; лишь полы платья развевались в разные стороны, да рыжеватая пустышка покачивалась туда-сюда. Заливистый смех часто долетал до ушей Гаммы, а милое личико иногда поворачивалось на него, чтобы убедиться, что он не отстал, и одаривало его улыбкой. Хранитель Грозы сейчас, вот именно в эту секунду, был вновь счастлив «до краёв», как он сам любил говорить. Это означало, что ещё одна капля счастья, и он точно поймёт, что в Раю.

_Да, когда он с ней, он действительно в Раю._

Гамма не мог не бежать за ней. Ему казалось, что когда эта девочка рядом, он и сам молодеет душой. Нет, старым он себя не считал, но в нашем мире легко зачерстветь душой уже и к двадцати пяти годам. Рядом с Юни его душа мгновенно сбрасывала, счищала с себя эту старую корку и вновь сияла блестящей поверхностью. А в общем, Хранитель Грозы понял, что чудеса, не иначе, происходят, когда эта девочка рядом. Он полубежал, полушёл за Юни; та уже (её Хранитель и глазом моргнуть не успел) собрала полный букетик разномастных прекрасных цветов. Смех не кончался, она что-то кричала Гамме и звала его идти скорее. А Гамма улыбался как дурак. Он не совсем понимал, что она там говорила, но видел – она счастлива, а нужно ли было ему ещё что-то кроме этого?.. Юни отчасти понимала его состояние. Юни вообще всё понимала, всё знала касаемо людей и человеческих душ. Она смотрела глубже и дольше других в глаза человека, и потому ей открывалось истинное лицо того.  
>Ветер медленно качал цветы, солнышко ласкало их своим светом. Может, те и выросли такими красивыми, что находились в постоянной любви и заботе? Гамма незаметно для своего босса вытащил Электро Вольпи из коробочки и отправил их исследовать территорию вокруг, чтобы на всякий случай обезопасить принцессу. Пару минут походив вокруг да около, те вскоре вернулись и поддались соблазну подойти к Юни, хотя их хозяин был жутко против. Девочка немного удивилась, увидав рядом с собой лисиц Гаммы, но в следующее мгновение улыбнулась мягко, тихо, протягивая руки и поглаживая животных по голове. Гамма знал, что значила эта улыбка – босс всегда так улыбалась, когда хотела сказать, что её Хранитель напрасно опасается. Девочка уже доканчивала плести венок и, подумав, развернулась, лукаво поглядывая на Гамму. Тот остановился в пару метрах от неё и с улыбкой спросил:<p>

– Что-то случилось, Юни-сама? – Ветер ещё сильнее заколыхал её волосы, её лёгкое платье. Мужчине нравилось, когда босс была именно в такой простой, неофициальной одежде, ведь догадывался, что та самая форма, в которой она предстала перед ним в первый раз, сильно давила её, напоминала об обязанностях, так рано свалившихся на её действительно хрупкие плечи. А сейчас она выглядела самой что ни на есть обыкновенной девочкой; Гамма бы всей душой желал ей именно этой участи, а не участи босса Джиглио Неро. Мужчина оторвался от дум и посмотрел – Юни уже была близко, высоко задрав голову и проницательным взглядом смотря на Хранителя. Он тепло улыбнулся ей; та, будто что-то поняв, кивнула, её взгляд засиял, а руки с венком из полевых жёлтых и синих цветочков протянулись вперёд.

– Наклонись, Гамма, я не достаю, – встав на носочки, произнесла девочка. Мужчина, усмехнувшись, осторожно взял её кисти и слегка наклонил руки, тем самым опуская венок на её голову.

– Я думаю, вам больше пойдёт, Юни-сама. – Действительно, на девочке венок как-то органично вписался в её общий облик. – Вы столько раз отдавали их мне, а на себя ни разу не надевали. Он на вас сидит лучше, чем на мне. – Юни мягко улыбнулась и неохотно приняла венок на свою голову. Когда руки Гаммы собирались было опуститься, она их ловко перехватила рядом со своей головой и, сложив вместе, нежно прижала к себе. Хранитель Грозы поспешил присесть на одно колено и вновь по-доброму усмехнулся. Девочка подошла ближе, взгляд её был необыкновенно мягок и ласков – Гамма был готов поклясться, что так она ни на кого в жизни не смотрела. Или он возомнил о себе неизвестно что? Мужчина смотрел на неё преданно, ожидая, что она сделает; Юни, может, неожиданно, а может, совсем ожидаемо, вдруг отпустила руки Хранителя и обвила своими собственными его шею. Кажется, когда-то такое было. Гамма улыбнулся; он не знал, что делать – обнять или не обнять, – но точно ощущал всё возрастающее и возрастающее тепло в груди. Это тепло – надежду, любовь, что угодно – дала ему Юни. Юни и никто более. Гамма всё-таки побоялся её обнять – казалось, она хрупка даже для лёгких объятий, не то что для его собственных. Ради таких моментов он захотел бессмертия и себе, и ей. Ей, конечно, в первую очередь. Такие моменты выбивали напрочь всё плохое, думать о плохом тогда – просто великий грех. Мужчина снова, в миллионный раз, понял, что любит эту девочку, пускай тайно, пускай любовь эта совсем никому не нужна, пускай она до чёртиков запретна, но он любит её, любит, несмотря ни на что. Да и не любить её невозможно...  
>Гамма ощущал её прерывистое дыхание, явное напряжение во всём теле и на лицо желание что-то сказать. Он чувствовал, как её мягкие, пахнущие летом, цветами и солнцем волосы задевали его лицо, и, пользуясь моментом, старался вдохнуть этот дивный запах поглубже и запомнить его навсегда. Всё-таки одно различие он уже нашёл, улыбаясь, – волосы Арии пахли другим, тоже не менее приятным ароматом, но другим. А эта девочка иная. Совсем. «Люблю...» – пронеслось в мыслях у Гаммы. Он знал: она наверняка это поняла. Ну, и пусть. Хранитель Грозы не хотел ей врать. Он хотел верить, что от этого знания она не опечалиться, а будет так же весела и мила, как и обычно. Ему нужно лишь одно: её благополучие. Остальное не так важно.<p>

– Я знаю... – едва слышимый, осторожный шёпот на ухо; Юни отстранилась, нежно улыбнулась, посмотрела лукаво и отошла на два шага. Гамма покорно опустил голову и взгляд; неожиданно маленькая ручка опустилась на его голову и мягко погладила её. Мужчина глянул на босса – та беспечно улыбалась, улыбалась, как и обычно, как малый ребёнок. Значит, всё в порядке. Океаны её глаз также плескали в себе множество чувств и немых слов, Гамма это видел. Глаза никогда не врут, особенно её. Хранитель разобрал каждую каплю, каждое чувство и каждое слово, в этом бездонном океане и всё понял. Если бы Гамма решил описать их прогулку, то там в каждом предложении было бы слово «улыбка». Потому что иначе в их случае нельзя, всё в тот момент оказалось пропитано солнцем улыбок, счастья и спокойствия. Глаза вдруг глянули серьёзно – Хранитель Грозы понял и это. Юни спрашивает, не смеётся ли он, хотя и так всё видит сама. Он лишь убирает упавший с венка цветочек с её волос и как бы невзначай задевает щёку. Босс улыбнулась снова. Эта улыбка как пропуск в новый мир. Гамма знает. Точно в новый.

– Пожалуй, всё же сделаю тебе венок, Гамма. – Развернувшись, девочка убежала. Бег снова лёгкий, как полёт птицы. Всё то же самое. Гамма встал и поплёлся за ней. Лисицы суетливо окружили его принцессу, снова раздался её переливчатый, звонкий смех, венок покосился набок, а пару цветочков из букета упали в траву. Кажется, колокольчик и гвоздика. Мужчина уже и сам не контролировал свою (в этот момент всегда бесконечную) улыбку. Он знал, что есть на свете вещи, навсегда занесённые в список невозможных. Туда попала и его любовь. Как бы то ни было, он всегда будет идти позади неё, слушать её рассказы и наслаждаться её прелестным смехом. Да, _это_ невозможно. Но пускай так. Разве сейчас он не чувствует себя счастливым? А она? Ответ, кажется, как всегда лежит на поверхности. Осталось только открыть глаза.  
><em>И Гамма открыл глаза. Юни, оказывается, тоже.<em> Кажется, мысль до обоих дошла в этот момент одновременно. Хранитель и босс не заметили, как в сто тысячный раз за сегодняшнюю прогулку улыбнулись. Аркобалено Неба на секунду развернулась к мужчине, бросив совсем понятый ему нежный взгляд, и вновь убежала вперёд.

– Я сделаю тебе венок из васильков! – весело крикнула она издали.

– Как вам будет угодно, принцесса! – ответил ей Гамма и поспешил её догнать. Девочка быстро шла впереди, вся залитая солнцем, окружённая юркими лисицами и с охапкой цветков в руках. Её Хранитель неспешно следовал за ней, бессознательно улыбаясь и смотря на неё.  
>Солнце уж совсем поднялось, начало пригревать сильнее и дарить ещё большую радость. Оно было как их счастье. Только в отличие от светила счастье не ослабевало к вечеру и не пропадало ночью, оно навечно светилось в их сердцах. Значит, оно всё-таки не равно солнцу...<br>И разве это не то, чего они желали?..

* * *

><p><em>Translators are welcome<em> ❤


End file.
